Kidnapped
by Kagome Vs Kikyo
Summary: inuyasha and kagome run into sesshomaru and asks for kagome. inuyasha refuses and moves on. when kagome is gone inuyasha realizes how much he appreciates her .
1. kidnapped

ok ok ok. My cuz jessica thinks I should continue prologues tell NOTHING. K so I'll write the next chappy.

kagome looked behind her. Koga and inuyasha were fighting. "I said let's go!" she called to him.

Inuyasha looked at her and huffed. "Fine. Stupid miko......" he started to follow kagome giving his fist a shake to koga. "Anytime you wanna fight dog!!" koga screamed.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Gay." he snarled. "Inuyasha!" kagome smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What the heck was that about?!" he rubbed his head.

"Don't call koga that!" "He called me a dog!" "Well you ARE a dog." she smiled rubbing his ears. "Would you stop being so cheerful all the time?!" he barked. "Ok ok." he folded her arms. "You know. Maybe you would appreciate me more if I wouldn't come back for a while." she sighed.

"Why would I? I've got everything I need." "I never said you NEEDED me." she snapped. "I just think that maybe I should take a vacation. You know. Not come back in a month or so.... maybe even a month and a week."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I wouldn't care." he sniffed into the air. Kagome half smiled. "Yes. You probably would be better off.... but I'm going to be away for a while." kagome grinned. "And without me you can't get the jewel shards." her smile annoyed him. "Where are you going and how long?!" he asked loudly taking interest. "I'm going to go to a place called.... lemme think...."

before her answer came, there was a sudden burst. Inuyasha grabbed kagome and jumped into a branch. "See?" kagome laughed. Inuyasha blushed. An annoying voice laughed. "Ok master sesshomaru. Here she is!" jaken came along. Rin was stumbling and skipping behind jaken and singing something.

"Here is kagome!" rin laughed happily. Kagome couldn't help thinking she was cute. "Hi r– sesshomaru!" kagome hugged onto inuyasha's shoulder. "Feh....." inuyasha mumbled intolerantly. He jumped from the branch and pushed kagome behind him.

"What do you want?!" inuyasha snarled. "You best leave us alone! I brought pepper spray!" kagome pulled out a white bottle with a red cap.

inuyasha looked at her behind him. "Pepper...? spray?" kagome bit her lip. "I haven't come for the tetsaiga. I have come for lady kagome." sesshomaru said quietly in his normal tone. "Hand her." he said. "Why would inuyasha do that?" rin asked innocently. "She's to big to be carried in a hand master sesshomaru." "Go away sesshomaru!" kagome cried. Inuyasha growled. "IRON REAVER!" he hacked at sesshomaru but he missed and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru sighed. "Boring innocent hanyou. When will you learn–? I cannot imagine you protecting anyone except yourself who you can't protect hardly either." sesshomaru grinned. "Give her to me. And it will be simple as that." inuyasha didn't listen. He pulled out his sword. "TETSAIGA!!" he aimed directly at sesshomaru. He pulled out his own sword and lifted it before him.

inuyasha won of course. They were back to their camp along with shippo and sango and miroku.

"I'm tired." kagome yawned stretching far. "I don't think I should leave tonight..." she sighed. She walked to her sleeping bag and cuddled to her pillow. they all went into deep sleep. then it was morning after only a few hours.....

Inuyasha got ready to get kagome and the others awake....

But when he searched kagome was gone.....

I hope you review!! I work so hard on these things........ so I hope it doesn't go to waste! Read and review read and review read and review!


	2. Unknown Feelings Found

k. nobody is reviewing! Except my cousin!! That's fine I enjoy writing and I'm sure somebody will review it other than my loving cousin Jessica.....

"she's gone." Sango said surely. "she is not!" shippo contradicted confidently. "she probably took a walk."

Kirara walked next to inuyasha and jumped on his head between his snow white canine ears. "stupid cat! Get off!"

"is that all you can think of? All of the places?" miroku asked coming up behind sango. "I think so." She answered. "unless we can get some sort of clue."

Inuyasha finally pushed the cat off his head. "where the heck are you kagome?" he asked quietly to himself. "huh?" sango asked.

"nothing. Stupid miko...." He mumbled. The group traveled along the dirt path of which they saw marks of feet. Two paths both going the same way. One of them had marks going the separate way when the footsteps seemed to jerk back into place.

"this must have been what happened." Sango observed kneeling a bit. Miroku nodded. "sesshomaru wants kagome doesn't he?"

"not anymore!" inuyasha grouched. "he already has her!" he kicked a rock and continued following the path. He jerked to a stop. The footsteps led to a tree where they faded. Sango stopped with her fist to her chest. "this isn't going correctly. The footsteps start again after 6 trees. How can any kidnapper do that?"

inuyasha grinned. "when I get my hands on koga I'll tear his throat out." Inuyasha examined the unusual path. "inuyasha are you saying koga took her?" sango asked folding her arms. "of course dummy. Koga's a wolf. He can jump farther than my brother. Heh. I know where he lives. With the other idiot flea nests." He started to walk.

"why are you observing so professionally?" sango asked. _Is she trying to get something out of me or something? Well I ain't telling her. _

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he yelled in her face immediately continuing the path. "I can't tell them I like her." He said to himself. _Is that ALL? _A voice urged at him. "duh." He said back. "it's not like I fantasize about her and love her not like her and...." He started to sweat. "leave me alone!" he yelled aloud. "inuyasha?" sango asked running to him. Miroku and shippo followed along. "you want to be alone to look for kagome yourself?" she asked.

"sure. Leave me alone." He said miserably. "I've lost her. The only thing I care about." Sango thought deeply. "and it took you until now to realize that?" inuyasha looked at her.

"I understand why she calls you a jerk!" she said with a mutiny look on her face. _Kagome was right. I don't realize how much I appreciate her until I lose her. _

He stood alone in the forest with guilt building on his mind and shoulders.....

Ok ok ok. That catches your attention I hope. you whiners want more than that I'll WRITE MORE! REVIEW!


	3. A chance But not definite

Ok ok ok you crustations!!! I've made another chapter! Lets see if you review THIS ONE!

His mind raced. He sat on a rock and waited. He listened for returning footsteps. Not one. He looked down the path where the footsteps marked until inuyasha could not see them any longer.

"inuyasha." He heard kagome say. He bolted up and looked around. But it was his imagination running freely. "kagome." He answered ignoring his thoughts. "inuyasha." "kagome." He felt his head. It was hot and sweaty. "inuyasha." A voice said back.

"inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't answer it this time for he realized he wasn't going to bring her back talking to his imagination.

"inuyasha!!" he turned from the sound. "get up!" it was sango. "please inuyasha come back to eat. You won't find her sitting and doing nothing." "that's why I'm getting up and leaving." He said patiently. Sango nodded. "I understand. But please take kirara with you. You'll be needing her to carry kagome and yourself back."

Inuyasha sighed and blushed. "I'm.... carrying her back." He answered. Sango almost grinned about to tease him but she could see it wasn't the time. "ok inuyasha." She said, "go get her."

Inuyasha started running jumping over rocks and dead stems. His nose overpowered with the smell of a familiar scent. It wasn't sweet at all. It smelled like naraku. Naraku had been there. "where are you kagome. Where.... Are you." He asked calmly not wanting an answer. He wanted to find her, yes.

He just wanted to find out for himself. "inuyasha!" a voice screamed. Inuyasha ignored it. _Just my mind again. She's not calling to me. She's probably already with koga or naraku. Or sesshomaru. _

"inuya—sha!" a voice tried to call. Inuyasha stopped running and listened. "why would she call my name if she doesn't know I'm coming for her?" _maybe she can sense it! _A voice suggested. _Maybe she can see you. _Another one said. _No it's probably just the only person she can count on. Inuyasha just follow the voice! _

Inuyasha nodded to himself. He started running again. "be quiet wench!" he heard an annoying voice say. Then all of the sudden

**SLAP.**

"what the....?" "don't touch me!" she heard a couple kicks. Then a scream. "stop it you stupid wench." The voice said again.

Inuyasha opened the bush to see it was kagome fighting with jaken. Sesshomaru was gone and had her arms and legs tied to a post. Jaken kicked her. She hung her head low. Inuyasha saw a tear drop from her face but didn't see her eyes at all.

"k....kagome!" _this was too easy. _He realized. Kagome looked at him. "INUYASHA!" she pulled at the rope. Then sesshomaru came. Rin yelled out. "inuyasha's there sesshomaru give him a huggy!" sesshomaru looked angry. Inuyasha started for kagome. He slashed at the rope and she was freed.

She swung around dizzily then lingered a few moments and fell to the ground.

Inuyasha picked her up and touched her soft face forgetting sesshomaru was there.

Sesshomaru took his sword and slashed at him. Accidentally dropping kagome he jumped to one side. Sesshomaru took her and ran forward. Jaken and rin following.

"I new it was too easy..." inuyasha laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes feeling a tear slip off his eyelash.

And his chance to have her again faded every step sesshomaru took.....

Ok! Whiners! Theres your suspense drama and everything else are you HAPPY?! Review review!!!


	4. Sometimes in my mind always in my heart

um i got bored so i wrote the 5th chapter after the 4th. heh. so read and review.

Silently he stood up. "kagome. Why didn't I run? Why didn't I try to get you the second I found you?" he asked himself. "I'm stupid. That's why kagome. But I'm going to find you. And I'm going take you back with me before anyone can take you from me. I need you here your right. So I'm going to make it up to you."

His eyelash was heavy with tiny drops of tears. His heart beat fast. "don't worry or cry kagome." He sighed. "I'm going to find you." At that he broke into running. He panted farther into the forest he didn't hear any screaming or crying so he continued running faster and faster until he felt his lungs stung with air.

He stopped and sat on a rock. Panting quietly. He realized he did need kirara. But he wasn't about to go back like a sissy. He was going to be strong and find kagome.

"I'm going soft." He said realizing what he's been doing for days. "I've been getting too mushed up. I need kagome more than ever. She's the only person who could help me." He thought about this for a moment. "tomorrow is the new moon..." he realized again. "tomorrow is when kagome is always with me. The new moon." _Lighten up! _His conscience yelled at him. _Kagome doesn't always have to be here! Just ignore the new moon! It's already dark see inuyasha? _inuyasha thought for a moment.

He looked at his hair. Already becoming black with still a patch of silver at the side. He felt his heart crawl into his throat. _Don't cry inuyasha. Don't cry please. _A familiar voice said. It was kagome's voice. _Kagome? _He thought. _Yes inuyasha please help me! I don't know where I am! I'm in this water tank or something but I can breathe. _It answered him. He jumped. "who are you?!" he asked the air as if a person had entered his thoughts.

_Inuyasha since the last hour I've been trying to reach you. Your thoughts. _He scowled. _Oh so now your miss Genie? _

_Lighten up! _Kagome's voice urged. _That's not the only time I've heard that! _Inuyasha answered arrogantly.

_Inuyasha you're a big boy now get up and run! I'm In naraku's castle but I don't know what room. I don't remember what happened. And inuyasha._

_What?_

_I didn't forget about the new moon and I'm really sorry about it._

Inuyasha thought. She was in trouble going to be used or to die and she remembered the new moon. Inuyasha looked at his hair. The silver was completely gone now.

_Run inuyasha! NARAKU IS COMING!! _Kagome's voice urged again.

Inuyasha hesitated then started to run.

_I'm coming kagome._

_I know inuyasha. _

He jumped forgetting kagome was in his mind. She would be in his mind both ways sometimes. All the time in his heart.

Ah how sweeeeet! Now review please. Whats wrong with this story? Is it not good? Well personally I think you all are idiots! Is all you want romance and other crappy erm.... Stuff?!?! Well then I have something to say. KISS MY BUTT.


	5. Don't be afraid to cry inuyasha

Inuyasha stopped at an instant. Everything was quiet. Inuyasha felt something overpower his mind making him dizzy.

He scratched behind his new moon human ears. He stepped forward. The day was dark. He looked for any sign of kagome. He no longer heard her voice in his head. Hoping to hear from her he continued slowly.

He stared around the dark bushes. He had never been there before. He didn't remember exactly where naraku's castle was but he had a slight Idea.

His mind raced. He saw ripped cloth from what appeared to be green. He kneeled and picked it up. He tried to pick up a scent of who it was. But his normal human nose worked nothing

He put it in his pocket and continued eagerly.

He walked past a complete ripped off finger nail on a tree trunk. He searched for anything else. Then he saw what he knew was owned by kagome.

A white sleeve was waving from a spiked bush. blood covered a few parts of it's arm. Picking it up gently he felt his heart beat fast. Long enough to be kagome's whole entire left sleeve. He looked closer. A tree hid behind the bush.

He stood and looked closely. There was a big mark of blood on it with another white piece of cloth. There was cloth everywhere. _I wouldn't be surprised if kagome is nude by now. _He thought examining the cloth closely.

He dropped them. He only needed one to find out. tears fighting to come pouring out his gold eyes. He couldn't think of anything but kagome. _Kagome. _He tried to think to her.

_What are you nuts inuyasha? That was only a heart message! _His conscience scolded him. _That was when you really needed to talk to her. Now keep walking. _

Inuyasha paid no attention. But he didn't try to talk to kagome anymore. It could have been a heart message but he didn't understand.

His path became a journey once again. Hearing kagome or seeing kagome run into bushes haunted him. He didn't believe them. He saw more than one kagome go into a bush. His imagination wanted the remote at this time. His life was closing to a stop. He needed kagome. And he refused to cry.

But his hopes lowered. He got no farther until he saw kagome's shoe.

He sat in a tree branch (which as human it took him a while to climb) and cried to himself.

Finally u decide to review ty ty I thought my writing sucked since you wouldn't review heh heh I'm just a innocent little devil heh


End file.
